Legend of Naruto The Shinobi
by Nande Arashi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto terlempar kedimensi DxD dan menjadi [Pawn] dari Rias Gremory? Dengan teman serta [King]nya dia pasti akan mengguncang dunia DxD dengan kekuatannya.


Fic pertama.. jadi mungkin akan banyak kekuarangan, jadi maklumi saja..

**Tittle :** Legend of Naruto The Shinobi

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike dengan tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya terlihat sedang berlari dikoridor Kuoh Akademi, pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki sang Shinobi penuh kejutan nomer satu di Konohagakure, anak dalam ramalan, Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Yokou, dan _[Pawn]_ dari Rias Gremory. Yap.. dia sekarang adalah bidak _[Pawn] _dari Rias Gremory yang merupakan High Class Devil, untuk bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini Naruto sendiri tidak tau. Lupakan saja soal itu saat ini, karena sekarang dia sedang berlari dari kejaran para penggemar wanitanya atau Fans Girl di Kuoh Akademi, mereka semua benar-benar menyeramkan menurut Naruto, bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada Hantu yang sangat ditakuti oleh dirinya. Sepertinya doa Naruto untuk memiliki Fans Girl seperti Sasuke dulu sudah di kabulkan oleh Kami-sama #Blast *Sakit Kepala*#, tapi kalau dia tau jadinya akan seperti ini lebih baik dia kembali ke Naruto seperti dulu yang tidak memiliki Fans Girl.

Naruto yang segera berbelok demi menghindari para Fans Girlnya tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh di tumpukan yang empuk. Aneh.. biasanya kalau terjatuh itu pasti sakit dan keras karena membentur lantai, tapi kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut.

"Ara ara.. jika kau ingin menyentuh mereka berdua kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto segera mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah familiar bagi dirinya. "A-Akeno-chan.. maaf.." Naruto segera saja berdiri saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya jatuh menimpa Akeno, tapi tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh oppai Akeno yang besarnya melebihi rata-rata sehingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"LIHAT UZUMAKI MENCOBA MEMPERKOSA AKENO-NEE-SAMA !"

"APA?! BUNUH DIA KARENA TELAH BERANI MENYENTUH AKENO-NEE-SAMA!"

Mendengar teriakan dari para Fans Boy Akeno Naruto langsung saja memucat, sedangkan Akeno yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya tertawa. _"Fufufu."_

"Kau menikmati ini bukan?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya begitu.." Akeno membalas terhadap Naruto dan tersenyum sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya, Naruto yang mendengar balasan Akeno barusan hanya bisa mendesah dan mulai bangkit serta berlari lagi. "Jangan lupa untuk nanti malam Naruto-kun." Akeno berkata lagi saat Naruto sudah mulai berlari lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan jempolnya.

"APA MAKSUDNYA TADI ITU?! APA ITU BERARTI KENCAN!?"

"BUNUH UZUMAKI! BUNUH DIA!"

"TERKUTUK KAU UZUMAKI!"

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu saat gerombolan yang mengejarnya mulai bertambah lagi, para Fans Girlnya dan Fans Boy Akeno yang ingin membunuhnya. Yah.. beginilah hari-hari Naruto saat berada di Kuoh Akademi, dia selalu bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Fansnya atau Fans anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya. Hebatnya Naruto selalu tidak pernah bisa di tangkap meski sudah banyak yang mengejarnya. Keahliannya sebagai Shinobi memang tidak bisa diremehkan, meski dia sekarang tidak sekuat saat Perang Dunia Shinobi 4 karena dia sudah kehilangan **Chakra Rikudou**nya, tapi jangan anggap dia remeh. Sebagai ganti hilangnya **Chakra Rikudou**nya dia mampu menguasai kelima elemen berserta sub-elemen, Kurama yang juga kembali berada ditubuhnya sekarang memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Juubi karena semua **Chakra **dari _Bijuu_ lainnya yang di berikan kepadanya dan juga dia masih dalam tahap pembugaran.

Tapi saat ini dia tetap saja tidak berdaya menghadapi para Fans yang menggila, dia kemudian segera naik ke atap berusaha untuk bersembunyi disana. Naruto mendengar beberapa teriakan dari Fans Girl dan Fans Boy yang mengejarnya karena kehilangan dirinya, Naruto menghela nafas lega saat dia sudah tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu.

"LIHAT! NARUTO-KUN ADA DISINI!" salah seorang siswi yang kebetulan melihat Naruto berada diatas atap berteriak dan mengundang kembali para siswa dan siswi lainnya yang tadi sudah pergi, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dan sekarang dia bisa melihat para Fans Girl dan Fans Boy yang tadi mengejarnya sudah kembali berkumpul memojokkan dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat dirinya terpojok hanya tersenyum kearah para siswa dan siswi Kuoh Akademi yang mengepungnya. Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya pertunjukkan.

"Sekarang kau terpojok dan tidak bisa lari lagi." Salah seorang siswa yang merupakan Fans Boy Akeno dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nafsu membunuh, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memperlebar senyumnya dan menaiki pembatas gedung tersebut.

"Kalian tau.. kalian semua bisa mengingat hari ini.." Naruto kemudian berdiri di pembatas gedung dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. ".. hari dimana kalian hampir berhasil menangkap Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mundur membuat tubuhnya jatuh menuju kebawah karena gaya gravitasi, tapi saat diudara Naruto melakukan salto dan mendarat disebuah atap gedung yang lebih kecil dan kembali melompat turun.

"Dia.. tadi melompat?" salah seorang siswa yang masih tidak mempercayai Naruto berhasil selamat melompat dari atas gedung ini bertanya, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berada diatas tanah hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat lengan kanannya dan memberikan jempolnya.

"Kalian hebat..! tapi seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan tertangkap begitu mudah, Dattebayo!" Naruto yang mengacungkan jempolnya tersenyum sehingga para siswi wanita yang melihat senyuman Naruto tadi langsung saja merona. "Sampai jumpa lain kali, Minna!" Naruto kemudian mulai berlari kembali. Kali ini tujuannya adalah ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dimana _[King] _dan temannya sudah menunggunya.

**xxxLegend of Naruto The Shinobixxx**

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di gedung tua belakang yang merupakan ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Naruto terus berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut dan berhenti saat sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Menarik nafas sejenak dan mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya, Naruto segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Yo, minna.." Naruto begitu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut menyapa dengan santai. Di dalam ruangan tersebut bisa terlihat sudah ada empat orang yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa. Rias yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap teh dan ditemani oleh Akeno disampingnya yang menjawab sapaan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. akhirnya kau datang juga." Rias menyapa balik sambil menyesap tehnya terhadap Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearah salah satu sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Koneko yang sedang memakan snack.

"Ah.. maaf soal itu aku mendapatkan sedikit masalah.."

"Seperti di kejar oleh para Fansmu yang menakutkan itu, Naruto-kun."

"Ya.. itu benar Kiba... dan jangan lupakan Fans Akeno-chan yang ingin membunuhku."

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya bisa tertawa. Bidak _[Pawn] _temannya ini memang memiliki pandangan yang agak berbeda tentang Fans Girl, dimana menurut Naruto para Fans Girl miliknya ingin menangkap dirinya dan memeluk serta melakukan hal lain yang menakutkan menurut Naruto.

"Baiklah seperti yang dikatakan Onii-sama, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bidak _[Pawn] _baru karena semua bidak _[Pawn]_ku sudah di habiskan oleh Naruto-kun. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup dengan Naruto-kun." Rias mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum juga. "Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Sona kembali mendapatkan bidak baru, yaitu Hyoudou Issei pemilik _[Boosted Gear] _yang merupakan _Longinus_. Sona menggunakan bidak khusus yang diberikan Serafall-sama sebagai hadiah karena berhasil membatalkan pertunangannya untuk mereinkarnasinya."

"Ara ara.. bidak apa yang Serafall-sama berikan sampai hanya butuh satu bidak untuk mereinkarnasi pemilik _Longinus_."

"Atau selemah apa pemilik _Longinus _tersebut sampai hanya membutuhkan satu bidak?"

Koneko membalas dengan tetap wajah blank perkataan Akeno sebelumnya. Naruto yang berada di samping Koneko dan mendengar ucapan Koneko barusan hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Koneko.

"Koneko-chan.. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu terhadap pengguna _Longinus _tau."

"Baik, Naruto-senpai."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Koneko barusan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Koneko sehingga membuat Koneko mendengkur halus. Yap.. Naruto memang mengetahui kalau Koneko memang sangat menyukai kalau kepalanya dielus.

"Ehem.. bisa kita kembali ke pembicaraan?" Rias yang melihat tingkah bidak _[Pawn] _dan_ [Rook] _miliknya entah kenapa merasa tidak senang. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah.. tentu saja Buchou.."Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum dan tetap mengelus kepala Koneko. Rias hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto barusan.

"Ara ara.. sepertinya kau cemburu, Buchou."

"Diamlah Akeno."

Akeno hanya bisa tertawa _"Ufufufufu.." _mendengar ucapan balasan dari Rias barusan.

**xxxLegend of Naruto The Shinobixxx**

Naruto saat ini terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santai di jalanan Kuoh Akademi. Dia saat ini tengah berjalan pulang menuju ke apartemennya, dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan kontrak dengan beberapa klien. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang agak besar karena memiliki tiga kamar tidur yang dia sewa saat Rias mulai bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi, dan lagi Rias juga tinggal bersama dengan dirinya.

"UWAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan feminim di depannya Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Di hadapannya Naruto bisa melihat seorang wanita muda yang berpakaian Biarawati sedang terjatuh dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Naruto segera saja membantu wanita tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Um.. terima kasih." Wanita muda tersebut berkata saat sudah bangun. Sekilas Naruto sempat melihat rambut berwarna blonde keemasan di balik kerudung yang gadis tersebut pakai.

"Sama-sama.. sepertinya kau orang baru disini, aku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Saya Asia Argento, dan benar saya baru sampai disini dan sedang mencari gereja di kota ini." Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari wanita tersebut yang Naruto ketahui bernama Asia. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengantarkan Asia ke gereja, tapi karena statusnya yang sebagai Iblis akan membuat masalah. Dan lagi sangat mudah untuk mengetahui wanita tersebut berasal dari luar negeri, bahasa Jepangnya yang agak buruk sudah bisa menjadi refrensi dan beruntungnya Naruto masih bisa mengerti bahasa yang digunakan wanita tersebut karena dirinya adalah seorang Iblis.

"Ah.. gereja di kota ini, aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana, Asia-chan."

Dan bagaimana pun sifat suka menolong seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan terhenti hanya karena mereka berada di kubu yang berbeda. Melihat dari sifat Asia Naruto bisa menilai bahwa Asia masih sangat lugu sampai dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Iblis, jadi Naruto berpikir tidak apa-apa mengantarkannya menuju kearah gereja.

"Ah.. aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan anda, Naruto-san!" Asia tersenyum gembira setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia sedari tadi berkeliling kota mencoba bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar dimana letak gereja, tapi mereka banyak yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang masih agak buruk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat kalau begitu." Naruto berucap sambil tersenyum juga dan mulai berjalan bersama dengan Asia. Di dalam perjalanan menuju kearah gereja mereka berdua terus mengobrol, dan juga dari sana Naruto mengetahui bahwa Asia ternyata di buang dari gereja karena telah menyembuhkan seorang Iblis.

Naruto hanya berharap semoga Asia tidak membenci Iblis meski Iblislah yang menyebabkan dirinya terbuang dari gereja.

**xxxLegend of Naruto The Shinobixxx**

Naruto sekali lagi saat ini dalam perjalan pulang menuju kearah apartemennya. Dia baru saja mengantarkan Asia menuju gereja dan dia langsung pamit untuk pulang karena sudah mau malam, dan lagi Rias di apartemennya pasti sudah menunggunya. Naruto hanya berharap semoga Rias tidak melihat dia mendekati gereja.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di apartemen miliknya. Naruto segera mengambil kunci yang di pegangnya dan membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dengan sangat pelan, sesudah dia berada didalam Naruto kembali menutup pintunya dengan pelan serta menguncinya kembali. Dan tepat saat dia mengambil satu langkah lampu yang tadinya mati tiba-tiba saja hidup dan menampakkan Rias yang sedang berdiri sambil melipatkan tangannya dibawah dadanya.

"Uh.. selamat malam, Rias-chan." Tidak ada respon dari Rias yang saat ini tengah berdiri sambil menatap intens kepadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku dengar kau mendekati gereja."

Naruto sempat tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Rias barusan. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga bahwa Rias pasti akan mengetahui bahwa dirinya mendekati gereja, tapi tetap saja Naruto bisa tetap kaget.

"Eh Um.. itu.."

Dan seperti biasa. Jika tingkah dari sang Uzumaki terungkap oleh _[King]_nya dia tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Sepertinya Rias memiliki kemampuan untuk membungkam seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal heboh. Seandainya mereka di Konoha pasti Tsunade dan Sakura akan meminta Rias mengajari mereka cara membungkam seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai harus mendekati gereja, Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Rias barusan. Jika dia memberi tau Rias bahwa dirinya kesana untuk mengantarkan seorang Biarawati yang tersesat yang ada Rias hanya akan semakin marah padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, dan Naruto merasa jika dia lebih baik untuk tidak memberi tau Rias.

"Kumohon.. jangan lakukan hal nekat seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau kau terluka." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias barusan segera berjalan kearah Rias dan berhenti dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja my _King_.. aku tidak akan pernah terluka." Naruto yang berada dihadapan Rias mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum lima jari, Rias yang melihat senyuman Naruto terlihat mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Jangan pikir dengan kau memberikan senyumanmu aku akan memaafkanmu setelah mendekati gereja, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rias barusan. Naruto tau meski Rias berkata seperti itu tapi Rias sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya, hanya saja dia masih belum memaafkan dirinya. Dan Naruto tau cara agar Rias mau memaafkannya.

"Oh.. dan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu, my _King_..?" Naruto segera saja melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Rias dan membawa tubuh Rias untuk mendekat kepadanya, tangannya yang bebas kemudian memegang lembut wajah Rias dan membawanya untuk menatap kearah wajah miliknya.

"J-Jangan macam-macam Naruto.. Onii-sama pasti akan membunuhmu jika dia tau kau mengapa-apakan aku." Naruto hanya melebarkan seringainya ketika mendengar balasan dari Rias yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Itu bukan salahku, karena bukan aku yang selalu suka tidur telanjang dan memeluk seseorang."

"Hey..!"

Tidak mengidahkan teriakan protes dari Rias Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan lagi terakhir saat aku bertarung dengan Sizerchs hasilnya adalah imbang, jadi dia harus mencari cara untuk membunuhku." Naruto kemudian mencium pipi lembut milik Rias, tidak mengidahkan Rias yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Se-Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berlatih tanding dengan Onii-sama jika hasilnya kau harus pingsan selama tiga hari."

Rias masih ingat bagaimana latihan tanding tersebut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mampu membuat kakaknya untuk memasuki mode _[True Form]_ miliknya, dan dia semakin tidak percaya bahwa Naruto masih mampu mengimbangi kakaknya yang sudah memasuki _[True Form]_ dengan mode yang Naruto sebut sebagai _[Kyuubi Mode]_.

"Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku sudah semakin kuat berkat latihan, Rias-chan.." lagi Naruto menggoda Rias, kali ini dengan menggigit pelan telinganya. Dan untuk Rias sekarang, mungkin akan terlihat keluar asap dari telinganya akibat ulah Naruto.

"He-Hentikan N-Naruto."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku." Dan Naruto kemudian langsung menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher putih milik Rias.

"B-Baiklah aku me-memaafkanmu, N-Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan kegiataannya tadi dan masih tetap memeluk pinggang Rias.

"Na-Naruto.."

Mendengar Rias memanggil namanya Naruto segera menatap kearah wajah Rias yang terlihat merah padam.

"Hmm?"

"C-Cepat makan dan tidur."

Mendengar perintah itu Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Rias dan kembali memberi hormat kepada Rias layaknya pelayan.

"As you wish, My _King_.."

Menggunakan bahasa yang baru beberapa bulan lalu Naruto kuasai Naruto menjawab perintah dari Rias sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju keruang makan untuk makan malam dengan makanan yang sudah Rias sediakan.

Sedangkan Rias sekarang sudah semakin menyadari bahwa Naruto bisa jadi _Ultimate_ _Masochims _yang lebih parah darinya ataupun dari Akeno.

_**To Be Continued**_

Seperti yang saya bilang ini fic pertama jadi kalo banyak kesalahan dimaklumi saja. Dan untuk cerita seperti ini yang sudah pasaran itu memang benar, dan saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi jika kalian ingin mereview hanya untuk memberi tau saya bahwa cerita seperti ini sudah pasaran sebaiknya jangan buang-buang tenaga, saya juga sudah tau jika cerita seperti ini sudah pasaran. So don't waste your time.

Dan cerita ini murni bertema Harem karena bagaimanapun DxD adalah sebuah anime bertema Harem. Dan untuk anggotanya kalian bisa mencari tau sendiri, Haremnya akan kelihatan dengan membaca interaksi-interaksi Naruto dengan anggota wanita yang akan menjadi Haremnya. Jadi jangan suruh saya untuk memberikan daftar Haremnya.

_See you next time.._


End file.
